


Perfect tea time

by epithalamium



Series: When the sky is blue [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Happy Ending, M!Dimileth, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Minor Byleth Eisner/Manuela Casagranda, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithalamium/pseuds/epithalamium
Summary: 'Ferdinand told me about afternoon tea.'Dimitri was not having much success with fitting a spearhead onto a new wooden handle and was glad for the distraction.'Yes?' he said, trying to keep his tone light as he looked up at the professor.'Peasants don't have afternoon tea,' the professor said.Or: three times Dimitri and Byleth have tea and one time they had to wait.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: When the sky is blue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Perfect tea time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm still alive! I'm taking a break from my multi-chapter fics because they need emotions I can't manufacture at the moment (lol), but I'm going to come back soon! For now let's have tea.
> 
> The last scene happens after Chapter 14 of my fic, 'Achievable perfection', but you don't have to read that to understand this. For context, Byleth is asked to become the Archbishop in Lady Rhea's stead and he realises he couldn't stay by Dimitri's side as he intended. He asks for Manuela's hand in marriage, but gives Sitri's ring to Dimitri. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

i. D

'Ferdinand told me about afternoon tea.'

Dimitri was not having much success with fitting a spearhead onto a new wooden handle and was glad for the distraction.

'Yes?' he said, trying to keep his tone light as he looked up at the professor.

'Peasants don't have afternoon tea,' the professor said.

Dimitri wouldn't say he was good at reading people, but he _was_ the Crown Prince of Faerghus. He'd learned from watching his father--and later on, Rodrigue--about the many different ways one could speak or move or look to establish a connection with others. This served him well in the courts of Fhirdiad, where he had to gain favour and reassure his future subjects about his ability to rule.

That was a point of contention of course, especially with his uncle's lukewarm performance as the regent. People were starting to wonder if Faerghus needed House Blaiddyd on the throne at all. Needless to say, Dimitri had learned to do exactly what people expected of him out of necessity.

But he could hear none of the usual demands from the professor. Despite being a commoner who had neither time nor money to spend on the aforementioned afternoon tea, there was no trace of resentment or censure in the professor's voice. Dimitri appreciated this, but he also had a harder time figuring out how to connect with the man; he had no idea how to act around a person who wanted nothing from him.

'Is something wrong?' said the professor, rubbing a hand across his cheek. 'Is something on my face?'

'Forgive me,' said Dimitri. 'I was trying to think of what to say.'

'Tell me about afternoon tea.'

There was an intensity in the professor's face that had not been present when he'd asked Dimitri about the four major saints. Dimitri tried not to laugh.

'I thought Ferdinand had already briefed you in.'

'Not everything,' said the professor. 'And I want you to tell me.'

'From what I remember, we have Lady Astrid Daphniel--an ancestor of Ingrid's--to thank for it,' said Dimitri, bringing forth historical facts that had been hammered into his brain by his former tutor with surprising ease. He wondered if the professor's expectant look had anything to do with it. Had Dimitri imagined the slightest emphasis in the professor's tone when he'd said 'you'? 'She often grew hungry between lunch and supper time, so she asked her servants to prepare her a light meal in the afternoon.'

'I see.' The professor nodded to himself. 'Shall we?'

Dimitri almost choked on his own spit. 'I--tea, you mean?'

The professor might have smiled; had the corners of his mouth lifted a bit? His lips were chapped. Dimitri knew the professor had a habit of worrying at his lips, small dark spots where the delicate skin had cracked from the cold and the professor's constant licking and biting.

Dimitri bit down at his own lip.

'Dimitri?'

'It would be my pleasure,' said Dimitri. 'Shall we go to a tearoom? There's one Ingrid recommends not far from here.'

'No need,' said the professor, holding up a small packet. Dimitri recognised the seal on the paper bag; Leanne was known for her excellent blends. Considering the professor had been talking to Aegir, this wasn't surprising. 'I came prepared.'

'What did you get?' said Dimitri.

The professor looked at the packet he was holding. 'Sweet apple blend,' he said. 'It smelled nice.'

Dimitri tried to remember if he'd ever had sweet apple tea as a child and what it tasted like if he had. He came up with nothing.

'That sounds great,' he said. 'But tea involves a light repast, remember? Let's get some biscuits and pastries from the shop, my treat.'

'I should pay,' said the professor. 'It's not nice to make my student pay for things.'

'But we're not in the Academy right now.' Dimitri smiled. 'It would be unseemly for a lord to let someone else pay for his meals, don't you think?'

'Especially a commoner?' said the professor.

'I didn't mean it badly,' said Dimitri, raising a hand in mock surrender. 'It's only that-- well, nobility obligates.'

'I know,' said the professor. 'I was only teasing.'

Dimitri laughed politely and offered the professor his arm. 'Shall we get some pastries?'

The professor gave Dimitri's arm a blank look before placing his hand on the crook of Dimitri's elbow. 'Lead on.'

*

Dimitri stopped by one of the produce stands and bought a small pot of honey.

'For you,' he said, handing the pot to the professor.

'It would go well with tea,' said the professor, making it sound like a question.

'The weather is still quite chill,' said Dimitri. Compared to Faerghus, early spring in Garreg Mach was pleasantly warm. Considering the monastery sat atop the Oghma mountains, Dimitri wondered if there was a trick in the architecture or perhaps magic was involved. 'Honey is good for chapped lips.'

'Oh,' said the professor, looking up. 'Thank you.'

The professor's eyes were blue. Not pale like Dimitri's, but clear and piercing. Dimitri felt his face getting warm.

'Where shall we have our tea then?' he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

'The garden?' said the professor. 'The sun is out.'

There were small tables in the herb garden behind the dining hall. Dimitri chose a table near a patch of sage and tried to arrange the biscuits and pastries like he'd seen from teas at court. This went as well as his attempts to repair his broken spear from earlier--that was, he was failing miserably when the professor came back from the kitchens with a pot of freshly brewed tea and a handful of dried fruits.

'That looks lovely,' said the professor, sitting across Dimitri. He meant the food in particular and not Dimitri's efforts at presentation, but Dimitri smiled at the compliment anyway. 'So this is afternoon tea.'

'Yes.'

The expression on the professor's face reminded Dimitri of religious paintings; the man looked at the food like he had received a personal visitation by Saint Seiros herself.

'Thank you,' said the professor.

Dimitri looked down at his teacup and swallowed back impossible promises that bubbled in his chest. 'Let's enjoy the food.'

He had no idea what the food tasted like, but the tea smelled of apples and cinnamon. The warm breeze carried the scent of sage and played with the professor's dark hair. Dimitri smiled as he watched the professor pick up his third pastry with a sigh of satisfaction; this was enough.

The honey also proved effective.

*

ii. (D+)

On his birthday, Dimitri went to church--he wasn't particularly religious, but he'd gone to church on his birthday since he was a child and he saw no reason to break the habit--and proceeded with the rest of his day as usual. Some of the students in Dimitri's house gave him presents and Dedue had baked him a cake which he shared with his friends, but for the most part, the day passed like any other.

'Dimitri.'

Professor Byleth was standing by the door of the Blue Lions classroom. Dimitri smiled at him as he approached.

'I heard today is your birthday,' said Professor Byleth, holding out a small packet. Dimitri recognised the seal on the paper bag at once; Leanne's blends were known to be the best in Garreg Mach. 'If you have the time, would you like to have tea with me?'

'Of course,' said Dimitri, fighting to keep his voice steady. 'I would love to.'

Professor Byleth smiled and gestured for Dimitri to follow. 'It's quite chill outside, do you mind if we go to my room?'

Dimitri tried to think of an appropriate response and Professor Byleth must have misinterpreted Dimitri's stunned silence because he added, 'We would leave the door open, of course. There's no need to worry Seteth.'

'I,' said Dimitri. 'I didn't think--' which was a lie, but Dimitri was at _that age_ \--as Sylvain would say--and Professor Byleth had a really nice smile. 'Well. That is--of course.'

For some reason, Professor Byleth had been assigned private rooms in the student dormitory. The rest of the school staff lodged elsewhere and Dimitri wondered if the arrangement had been made so someone could keep an eye on the students. Professor Byleth's room was directly under Sylvain's, after all.

'This is the first time we'd be having tea together,' said Dimitri, as they walked past the training grounds.

'I wondered,' said Professor Byleth. 'You're the head of the Blue Lion house. I don't think Professor Hanneman would mind, but I didn't want to overstep.'

Dimitri smiled. 'There is a rivalry between our houses, isn't there?'

'You'll break Claude's heart,' said Professor Byleth. 'He wouldn't want to be left out.'

'He gets along with everyone,' said Dimitri. 'I can't imagine Claude being serious about any rivalry.'

'But you and Edelgard are serious?' said Professor Byleth.

They stopped in front of Professor Byleth's room, familiar door Dimitri had walked past many times before on his way to visit Dedue. There was no reason to stop and chat with the professor, but Dimitri had thought about it.

Once in a while, because their eyes met and the professor smiled, because the professor saw Dimitri struggling with his longsword guards and helped him out, because the professor listened so intently while Dimitri talked about winters in Faerghus, once in a while Dimitri thought about a reality where Professor Byleth had chosen to teach the Blue Lion house instead. Chosen Dimitri.

'Perhaps,' said Dimitri.

Professor Byleth reached inside his leather plackart to produce his key. 'Does this count as fraternising with the enemy?'

'Are you my enemy, professor?'

Professor Byleth turned the key and opened the door. His room smelled faintly of old books and oil; Dimitri took a deep breath as he looked around.

'This is quite cosy,' said Dimitri. 'Nothing like my empty room.'

'It's not bad,' said Professor Byleth, gesturing for Dimitri to take a seat. 'Most of the other students aren't quite as neat.'

Dimitri considered what Professor Byleth had said before saying, 'You've been inside my room.'

Professor Byleth met his eyes without so much as flinching. 'Yes.'

'So it's true?' said Dimitri. 'You're really spying on us for Seteth?'

'Is that what the students are saying?' said Professor Byleth. He placed a kettle on top of the stove heater. 'Don't tell Seteth?'

Dimitri opened his mouth to ask Professor Byleth what he meant, but he snapped his fingers before Dimitri could say anything. Tongues of magical fire started crackling merrily under the kettle.

'It's dangerous, so I'm not supposed to do that,' said Professor Byleth. 'But it gets the job done more quickly.'

'Of course,' said Dimitri. He stood up when he remembered, 'I should have bought some pastries. Or biscuits, at least--'

Professor Byleth placed his hands on Dimitri's shoulders and pushed him gently back on his seat.

'Don't worry,' said Processor Byleth. 'Did you think I'd invite you here without preparing?'

Dimitri sat and watched Professor Byleth produce tea implements and comestibles from the cupboards. 'Thank you.'

Professor Byleth transferred a handful of biscuits from a tin to a small basket. 'Do you like meat pasties?'

'Yes,' said Dimitri. He remembered eating them with fried potatoes as a child. The pastry kept the meat filling warm, which made them a popular snack in the cold lands of Northern Faerghus.

'Good,' said Professor Byleth. He set down the basket on the table before sitting across Dimitri. 'I bought too many, so I'll need help finishing them off.'

Dimitri nodded, waiting for Professor Byleth to start eating before taking a sip of tea. 'It's good.'

'I don't really know what kind of food you like,' said Professor Byleth, through a mouthful of biscuit. This shouldn't have looked as charming as it did; Dimitri tried not to reach out to brush the crumbs off the corner of Professor Byleth's mouth. 'We should eat more meals together.'

'Of course,' said Dimitri, by reflex. He had no idea what Professor Byleth had just said.

'You like meat pasties.'

Professor Byleth turned out to be less strange than Dimitri had first thought; he was a quiet man and warmed up to people slowly, like a cat. But social graces weren't Professor Byleth's strong suit and Dimitri found the awkwardness rather endearing.

'The first time my father allowed me to join the hunt, my mother gave me freshly baked pasties to keep in my pockets.' Dimitri took a bite off his pasty, smiling at Professor Byleth's look of polite interest. 'I remember wrapping my hands around them to keep warm.'

'I did the same as a child. Jeralt used to buy pasties before we headed out on business.' Professor Byleth made a face. 'I'm not very good with the cold.'

'The winters of Fhirdiad are harsh,' said Dimitri. 'But there's a certain beauty to it. I hope you will see it with me someday, professor.'

'Will you make sure to keep me warm?' said Professor Byleth.

Dimitri laughed, the sound floundering before it left his mouth. He knew his face had turned red. Did Professor Byleth know what he was doing? There were so many different ways he could have posed his question.

'And fed,' said Dimitri, choosing to interpret what Professor Byleth had said literally. 'It won't do to treat visitors poorly.'

'Then I'd love to,' said Professor Byleth. 'I don't think of you as my enemy, Dimitri.'

Dimitri met Professor Byleth's eyes.

'I hope you feel the same.' Professor Byleth smiled, holding out his hand across the table.

Dimitri took it. The warmth of Professor Byleth's hand made him think of that autumn day of the King's Hunt, the warm comfort of his mother's pasties in his pocket and the proud smile his father gave him before they headed out.

'Yes,' said Dimitri.

*

iii. (A)

He could smell apples. No, the scent was too green and herbal. Chamomile.

'It's been a while since we had tea together.' Professor Byleth poured tea into Dimitri's cup, a pale delicate thing that looked almost translucent in the afternoon light. Good craftsmanship but quite unlike ceramics made in Garreg Mach. The set was probably imported from Deirdru.

'Is this wise?' said Dimitri, gesturing at the sandwiches and pastries arranged neatly on a tiered cake stand.

'Fish sandwiches for afternoon tea?' said Professor Byleth. 'Perhaps not.'

Despite himself, Dimitri laughed. 'You know what I mean.'

'I wanted to know what kind of food you like,' said Professor Byleth, as if Dimitri hadn't spoken. 'So I took note of the meals you enjoyed back in the monastery.'

'And what did you learn?'

'You don't have strong feelings about food.' Professor Byleth shook his head. 'But there are many unfamiliar flavours outside Fódlan. I wanted to taste them with you.'

The shadows in the tent shifted as the linen walls fluttered in the breeze. The setting sun dyed everything amber; in his tiara and embroidered coat, Professor Byleth looked like one of the statues in the Garreg Mach cathedral.

'Professor,' said Dimitri, catching himself when Professor Byleth raised an eyebrow. 'Byleth. You are my enemy.'

'The Leicester army couldn't risk a betrayal,' said Byleth. 'We had to approach Gronder Field cautiously.'

Because he had nothing else to do, Dimitri took a sip of tea. It was warm and smelled nice.

'I'm sorry,' said Byleth. The clothes had surprised Dimitri; his Byleth wouldn't have felt comfortable wearing jewellery or rich clothing, but under the Church trappings was the man Dimitri remembered. The way Byleth looked at Dimitri hadn't changed.

'Is that why I'm here?' said Dimitri. 'To hear you apologise?'

'No,' said Byleth. 'I wanted to see you.'

'Now you have.' It came out harsher than Dimitri intended. His grip on the teacup tightened and he heard the ceramic crack.

Byleth reached across the table for Dimitri's hand. He let go of the cup as Byleth's fingers touched his.

'I wanted to see you,' said Dimitri, his voice cracking around the lump in his throat.

'Before you go,' said Byleth. He took a deep breath. 'Before you go, I wanted to say--'

But Dimitri was gone.

*

iv. S

The leaves had already changed colour when Dimitri flew on one of the palace wyverns for Garreg Mach. Gustave would lecture him about the dangers of travelling alone upon his return, but that was the least of his worries. This was Dimitri's first visit after Byleth's wedding and he was unsure about where he stood.

'Dimitri.' Byleth met him at the Star Terrace, almost guiding Dimitri's wyvern to impale herself on the saints' obelisk in his haste to help Dimitri dismount. 'You're just in time for tea.'

Dimitri laughed as he hopped down. 'It's a few hours before lunch, beloved.'

He almost managed to say the term of endearment without stammering, but Byleth didn't seem to notice.

'It's always time for tea,' said Byleth, pulling Dimitri inside the building.

'My wyvern--'

'Oh yes.' Byleth stopped and waved at a passing nun. 'Will you send someone to fetch Sasha? There's a wyvern here that needs looking after.'

'Don't encourage the girl,' said the nun, in mock serious tones. 'You know her mother wants her to become a gremory.'

'We'll see,' said Byleth. He squeezed Dimitri's hand. 'But you'll send for her? The king's wyvern needs proper care.'

The nun took another look at Dimitri's face, her eyes widening in recognition. His eyepatch and physique made him stand out, but people didn't expect the king to arrive dressed in undyed wool and unaccompanied by his retinue.

'Of course,' said the nun, giving them a passable bow. 'Welcome, Your Majesty.'

'Thank you.' Dimitri nodded her dismissal before turning back to Byleth. 'There's no need for haste. We can wait with Hil until this Sasha arrives.'

'Is that her name?' said Byleth, with a small smile. 'I'm sorry. It's only that you haven't visited in a while.'

'I--' Dimitri felt his face warm. 'I thought to give you and your,' his voice faltered at the word and he tried again, 'your wife time to enjoy each other's company.'

'She'd enjoy your company very much, I assure you,' said Byleth. 'Manuela appreciates her good-looking men.'

'How fortunate that she married one,' said Dimitri.

Byleth laughed. When they first met, Dimitri hadn't thought Byleth was the kind of man who laughed much. He was known as the Ashen Demon and Dimitri had heard of his reputation; the way he killed without hesitation and his beautiful but expressionless face.

Now Dimitri knew Byleth smiled with his whole face, his eyes lighting up as he laughed.

Dimitri leaned down. He knew someone could walk down the hallway at any moment and catch the king flirting with a married man, but even the thought of Seteth and Gustave's combined censure couldn't stop him from kissing Byleth.

Byleth sighed against Dimitri's mouth and leaned forward, his hands resting on the back of Dimitri's neck. Dimitri pulled Byleth closer as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into the warmth of Byleth's mouth. Byleth kissed like he was melting into Dimitri, licking and sucking and biting. They had to stop or Dimitri wouldn't be able to. He pulled back, smiling when he heard Byleth's wordless protest.

'Manuela's type is big strong men like you,' said Byleth. His lips were still pressed against Dimitri's and he felt Byleth's breath against his upper lip. 'I should be careful she doesn't steal you away.'

'Do you think Sasha would take long to arrive?' said Dimitri.

'She's probably in the stables,' said Byleth. 'That's quite a ways off from here.'

Dimitri looked past the corridor to the massive doors that led to the Archbishop's rooms and sighed.

'Come,' said Byleth, with another laugh. 'Let's sit with Hil while you catch me up on all the news from Fhirdiad.'

Dimitri followed Byleth back to the Star Terrace. He would rather spend time with Byleth in the privacy of his room, but Hil had carried Dimitri all the way to the monastery more quickly than Dimitri had hoped and she deserved the pampering.

'I forgot to ask Mylena to send for tea as well,' said Byleth, his lower lip sticking out as he watched Dimitri feed pieces of beef jerky to his wyvern.

'That can wait,' said Dimitri. 'Hunger does not always call for food.'

'Normally I would disagree,' said Byleth. He hadn't taken his hands off Dimitri since Dimitri's arrival, which did nothing to make Dimitri's life easier. This time Byleth placed a hand on Dimitri's arm.

'This is the first time you prioritised me over food,' said Dimitri, dusting his hands off the sides of his tunic. Gustave would have scolded, but Byleth was a commoner and too young to be bothered by etiquette; he had his own bad habits.

'That's a lie,' said Byleth, pinching Dimitri's arm. 'Or is it that you're a certain type of food?'

Dimitri laughed, although he knew from the warmth of his cheeks that he was blushing. 'You always say unexpected things.'

'It keeps you on your toes,' said Byleth. He reached out to tuck Dimitri's fringe behind his ear. 'Welcome back, beloved.'

Dimitri nodded, his breath caught in his throat and he had to take a few seconds before he could speak, 'I'm home.'

*


End file.
